


Mira

by WakeUpDreaming



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anniversary, Babies, Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Happy Birthday Percy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 05:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: It's Percy's 28th birthday, and he wakes up in a hospital.





	Mira

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to a dear Perseus Jackson. I hope you all enjoy reading this fluff as much as I enjoyed writing it :)

On his 28th birthday, Percy Jackson wakes up in the hospital.

It’s a familiar hospital – one where Will and some of his siblings each run a floor, where all the people here know what to expect from a demigod family. But that doesn’t make it any more comfortable.

“You’re up,” comes a familiar voice from the other side of the room.

Percy opens an eye to see Annabeth, already sort of dressed and looking surprisingly well rested.

“How are you so awake?” Percy asks, yawning. He gives each limb a stretch, his neck twinging a little bit in retaliation to the limp pillow.

She shrugs. “I think it’s still the new parent hormones.” She looks over at the tiny bundle in the bassinet next to her, sleeping soundly and swaddled in a sea green blanket that Percy’s mother had given them the day before.

“You think she knows we’re her parents?” Annabeth asks, and, not for the first time, she looks anxious and worried and uncertain. It’s an expression he’s never really seen to until they found out that Mira was on the way, the first time he’s truly seen her this out of her element.

“Of course,” Percy says, and he sits next to Annabeth in the small hospital bed. “She literally came out of you, and I was the first person she saw.”

Annabeth chuckles. “Only because she decided to pop out in record time. I never saw myself giving birth in the middle of a waiting room, but…” Annabeth trails off. Percy can tell she wants to pick Mira up, connect, but she’s uncertain. She never was this way with Estelle, but maybe that’s because there’s a lot more riding on being a good mom than being a good sister figure.

Percy stands, gently picking Mira up from the hospital bassinet and making sure her head is nestled in the crook of his elbow and her face is turned toward Annabeth. He knows she’s asleep, but he wants to make sure this tiny bundle sees Annabeth first when she wakes up.

“Talk to us,” Percy says, “just talk. Get Mira used to hearing your voice outside of you – your uterus – your –” He pauses. “You know what I mean.”

“Does that really make sense?” Annabeth asks. “She’s heard me before. What if my voice annoys her?”

“It won’t,” Percy insists. “And she hasn’t heard you from this side of the world before.”

Annabeth’s quiet for a moment, then smiles, some of the worry smoothing away from her forehead. “Okay.” She starts talking about, to no one’s surprise, her favorite kind of architecture, her hand brushing through Mira’s wispy, blonde hair as she speaks.

“Uh oh,” Annabeth says, “I think I woke her up.”

Annabeth’s right – Mira’s eyes are starting to blink open, bright blue-gray and shaped just like Annabeth’s, but Mira doesn’t fuss or cry. She just stares directly at Annabeth, an expression of interest and attention in her eyes. In a flash, Percy realizes it’s a similar expression to Annabeth’s when she’s trying to fix a problem.

“She looks just like you right now,” Percy mentions, and he watches as his wife and daughter just study each other.

“Now I think I get what you mean when you talk about my ‘work stare,’” she says. “I feel like she’s trying to stare into my soul.”

“Okay, hold onto that feeling, and now imagine you’re twelve years old in a weird place and somebody gives you that stare while forcing a straw in your mouth,” Percy says, “and you will know exactly how I felt the first time I met you.”

“Second time,” Annabeth corrects, taking Mira from Percy and settling her on her shoulder, her face turned toward Percy. “The first time you passed out on the porch.” Mira wiggles until she can get a good look at Annabeth’s face again, and Percy thinks his heart might burst.

“Aw,” Percy says, kissing Annabeth’s forehead, “you remember when we first met.”

“Of course I do,” she says, pressing a soft kiss to Mira’s head, visibly relaxing as Mira curls a hand into Annabeth’s shirt. Which, now that Percy really looks at it, is actually his shirt from his swim team in college. “You were this scrawny, floundering kid with huge green eyes and a giant horn under his arm.” She grins at him. “At that point I knew you’d be important, but, I have to be honest, I didn’t foresee the whole part where you’d be the love of my life, father of my child, that kind of thing.”

Percy decides to take all of that as a compliment, and settles against the pillow. This angle gives him a perfect view of Mira’s face, albeit up her nose a little bit, and Annabeth’s profile. He watches them watch each other, trying to get a perfect picture of this moment in his mind.

“She’ll never be this young again,” Annabeth murmurs, and her tone sounds like she’s been thinking this for a while and just now figured out how to say it. “This is the littlest she’s ever going to be.”

Percy doesn’t know how to respond.

And then Annabeth sits up abruptly. “Oh.”

“What?”

She turns to Percy. “It’s your birthday.”

“Yes.”

“And our, what, 12th anniversary?”

“Yes.”

“And our daughter’s second day of life.” She looks down at Mira. “This is a very overwhelming 24 hours.”

Percy shrugs. “You think she’ll be okay with us sharing our birthday parties?”

“More like are you okay with it,” Annabeth says, grinning at him. “Is it weird that I keep thinking of her as an anniversary gift?”

Percy can’t help the little snort that comes out of him. “I mean, a little, as she is a human.”

“Right,” Annabeth says, “but, for once, the gods didn’t get in our way. I was expecting one of them to make this difficult.”

“Them?”

“The gods,” Annabeth clarifies. “They’re making everything about Mira coming easy, like, for once, they wanted to give us a break.”

“I mean,” Percy says, “Aphrodite did crash our wedding.”

“The pregnancy, I mean,” Annabeth says. “Mira came without much of a problem. I mean, she popped out on a waiting room carpet, but other than that it was…” she pauses. “I hate to say easy, but it was weirdly easy.”

“Something in our lives had to be,” Percy says with a sigh, and he’s suddenly tired again. “Think I could take the bed for a few hours and you could hang out on the couch?”

“Gods no,” Annabeth laughs, “but I’ll call Piper and see if she can bring you up some pizza and cake for your birthday.”

“Best,” Percy says, settling against Annabeth’s shoulder, “birthday. Ever.”

"Better than when you turned sixteen?" Annabeth asks, a little laughter in her voice.

"Sorry, babe," Percy mumbles, "Mira trumps anniversary."

"Terms accepted."


End file.
